


【狮花】为你献上美丽人生

by SpadeJack



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Love Wins, M/M, fcbarcelona
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 19:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18947314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpadeJack/pseuds/SpadeJack
Summary: 现实向的十五年后剧情，狮花在一起且双退役。狮子进入巴萨青训体系在U19担任门将教练，而花则加盟电视台成为了一名解说员。这是一个有关爱意的表达&善意的传递的故事。路途从不平坦，但“无能为力”的我，始终愿意为你们送上最好的祝福。





	1. Chapter 1

  


“那个，教练，我可以问您一件事吗……” 

  


  


  


“然后呢，你就把它分享给了我？你队里的小孩没叫你保守秘密吗。” 

  


捧着白瓷杯蹲坐在沙发一角的拉基蒂奇，整个人的姿势有种说不出的乖巧。然而糖分适量的咖啡齁不到他的嗓子，更堵不住他调侃自家恋人的嘴。收拾好料理台的巴萨功勋门神、现任梯队门将教练投过来一个不忿的眼神，用毛巾擦擦手后捧着自己的一份夜宵紧靠对方落座。“我这不是没告诉你向我提问的究竟是谁吗？也没透露他暗恋的是谁。”马克意思意思地反抗着伊万的话语——他能看出来，对方眼底晕渲着一抹忆起往事的恬适笑意，责怪他的做法？不存在的。顶多算是些许担忧……“何况你也是他向我咨询的那件事的帮凶啊。”特尔施特根又言。 

  


“帮凶，哈哈哈哈哈哈。”场上沉着冷静的中场指挥官忍不住被这个用词逗得前仰后合，全靠身旁人眼疾手快地分过一掌稳住杯子，才避免了咖啡洒得到处都是的悲剧发生。覆在他手背上，德国门将掌心的热度仿佛永远带有一种让人安定的力量，拉基蒂奇渐渐平复下来。他问马克：“所以我的主谋先生，你现在是打算重新出山，为这位年轻人出谋划策吗？” 

  


特尔施特根没有立刻回答他。沉默中，金属制的小勺搅动着咖啡里的方糖，偶尔撞上杯壁会发出几声脆响。U19的小前锋跑来找他的情景又一次浮现于这名在职教练的脑海—— 

  


出于训练科目的不同，他和他并不怎么相熟，但作为前辈的人还是很敏锐地捕捉到了小孩肢体动作上透露出的紧张与试探。关于这名队内头号射手几场比赛中展现的心事重重，其实近期几次教练组会议也恰好探讨过，结论为：原因不明。或许这是我正巧碰上了他决心鼓起勇气、向他人寻求帮助的时刻。特尔施特根想。他收起手头整理的扑救数据材料，带着年轻人漫步在甘伯体育城一处少有人来往的小径，道：“这里应该不会被打扰了。回到刚才，你想问我什么事呢？” 

  


然后，男孩只是又犹豫了一下，就把他喜欢上自己队友的事实完完整整告诉了德国人。 

  


退役的巴萨一号门将被深深的震惊到了——在此之前，从未有哪怕一名教练组成员提出过这么“大胆”的假设。但震惊完后，大把苦涩且浪漫的回忆携着更多温柔的情绪一齐涌上马克的心头。他太能理解了：这曾是、这将是多么艰辛的一场“为爱而战”啊！而小前锋同样对他会面临的考验有着相当清楚的仁识。他说：“教练，我就想问问，当年您和伊万·拉基蒂奇先生最终能够走到一起，是不是经历了比呈现给外界还要多的压力呀？” 

  


特尔施特根点点头，他无法用缥缈易碎的谎言来哄骗眼前这个初尝青春之甜美与辛酸的年轻人。“那非常难，非常。”他肯定地答道。此处应该有一段漫长的爱情故事加以佐证他的观点，事实上也确实有。他分享了那些年的诸多点滴，从懵懂的情窦初开到轰轰烈烈的相爱。 

  


“但我不清楚那个孩子能从中收获什么，信心？经验？我想我应该还能做点什么。”德国人颇为苦恼地向他的另一半倾诉道，听闻来龙去脉的拉基蒂奇凑过来，啄啄他的额角。“你别太为这群孩子忧心了。常言道，自己的路还需自己走，不是吗？”伊万宽慰着自家恋人。 

  


只不过，他本人的心境其实也并没从容到哪去。 

  


时针划过数字十二，悄然开启新的一天。侧卧在床上的马克低低地叹息一声，他已经睁着眼睛想事情很久了。“十多年前，你也会这样盯着我的后背吗？”突然出声的拉基蒂奇把他吓了一跳。前者翻过身，两人相对。他们凑得很近，因此即便卧室内是如此昏暗，特尔施特根依旧被一双爱恋的眼睛猛地摄住心魂。大脑下意识地接受指令为这个男人飞速运转——在他们都做球员时，客场远征的配置多是那种标准间，两张床的距离并不容易产生什么暧昧的情节，但也刚巧吻合那种默默注视、偷偷守望自己珍宝的心境？ 

  


“或许有吧……”他答道，“不对，你怎么还醒着？明天化妆师得给你的黑眼圈打多厚粉底，才肯放你上电视啊。”心疼之情溢于言表，特尔施特根觉得都赖他晚上谈起梯队里的那档子事，害得伊万也陪他纠结了。 

  


“嘿嘿，还说我呢，像某人明天上午没训练课似的。”拉基蒂奇如猫儿一样轻柔地在马克耳畔嗔怪着，如猫儿一样又往马克胸口拱了拱，“那就一块儿睡吧，晚安~” 

  


如此平常的相伴而眠，也曾是你我可望不可即的美丽心愿。 

  


  


  


…… 

  


“看到了吗？刚才！” 

  


替补席上的队友附和着激动的德国人：“看到了看到了。”他心里默默感慨着巴萨一号难得通过和四号中场的拥抱在西甲赛场上刷了遍存在感，竟能因此亢奋成这个样子。然而他并不知道，这名金发门将实际上诞生的是另外一番心思—— 

  


看呐，他刚刚进的那球多漂亮、多耀眼啊！不愧是我喜欢的人。 

  
年轻人随即便被这加在伊万身上的修饰语一惊，转眼倒又为自己心中的坦荡声音而安定下来。喜欢吗？喜欢的。感情就这样来得水到渠成。直到后来特尔施特根才意识到，自己太过轻易地跨越了某条界限。 

  


相对而言，怎么样让对方也喜欢上自己即是近在咫尺的棘手难题。成为朋友，这点是没问题的。自打来到伊比利亚半岛，特尔施特根便不得不跟紧他的唯一指定翻译官；现如今，这份经历倒是方便了他正大光明地挤占克罗地亚人身边的空间，并且还想要更多、更多。从一份善意的小礼物开始，手磨咖啡配甜点——“谢谢”，从分享到道谢都没不存在什么隆重的气氛，跟主席先生赠送的iPhone不同，跟第二队长赠送的红酒礼盒不同，日常感的美食就胜在可以更频繁地拜访某人的味蕾；紧接着是一点点欲擒故纵，故意错放了两味香料的西班牙冷汤让前任塞维利亚队长稍稍皱了眉峰——“对新手而言，还不错。”拉基蒂奇用纸巾抹掉嘴角蹭上的红色汤汁，方便餐盒里的残存几乎可以忽略不计。是非常给面子的食客。 

  


“或许你可以来我家指导一下。”特尔施特根言。随即暗自松了一口气，他把蓄谋已久地台词在一个自然而然的场合说了出来。应该是够自然的吧？只见克国的中场欣然同意前往。邀请的一方顿时心中雀跃：之前幻想着家中多一人拜访（未来甚至可能演变为多一位主人）而特意下单的种种生活起居用品，如锅碗盆碟、游戏手柄、毛巾浴袍等等，确定有了用武之地。于是乎，待到指定时间，闲暇的下午便不该仅仅包含厨艺探讨了…… 

  


当两名球员在等烤箱里的牛肉出炉，FIFA就是个好选择。马克和伊万挑了各自的前东家杀作一团。坐拥“主场优势”德国人的确有考虑过什么令战局更加有来有往的让一手，然而倘若真落实到操作上……谁能拒绝扯开空挡后按下射门键的快感呢？“不玩了，不玩了，完全玩不过你。”操控欧联王者落得个节节败退的拉基蒂奇拒绝再跟特尔施特根对打，后者挠了挠头，显得挺不好意思：“还有点时间……要不我们来看电影吧？我新买了好多碟片，你可以挑挑。” 

  


他指向架子上外包装崭新的一打。只有在克国中场背向他挑选时，情绪高涨的主人才难得流露出一丝丝紧张。从什么浪漫文艺片到那些超英爆米花作品，他努力让那些碟片的混乱程度就像自己按照什么评分Top30随手加购的一样。心机显现在他“顺便”塞了几部知名同志电影进去——都是正经片子，比较具有“教学意义”的那些则是悄悄在某网站观摩过。总而言之，留在沙发上的一位假装着不动如山，双眼却死死盯防着伊万的一举一动……呼，他选好了，他神色如常。 

  


有时特尔施特根也搞不明白，拉基蒂奇究竟是从未读懂他的暗示，还是读懂了他的暗示但接受度良好，可以充作一切如常。某次他们训练结束后相约去吃日料，在路上，“碰巧”被一支彩虹色的游行队伍拦截下来。两人同乘的一辆奥迪车停于斑马线后等待大队人马的通过，就这时，伊比利亚半岛的明媚阳光通过五颜六色的旗帜，映射出斑驳的光影照入车前窗。“他们盛装打扮，就像一尾尾自由快乐的游鱼啊。”末了，伊万评价道。德国人觉得这个说法还挺有诗意的。只不过，什么时候我才能在你的海洋里遨游呢？ 

  


铺垫已足，他终于要朝他，坚定地踏出那一步了。 

  


  


  


“其实有关更衣室……我一直有一个不知道该不该说的困扰。” 

  


那是欧冠决赛的前夜，柏林的酒店，已经互道多次晚安仍旧无济于事，两人都是紧张兴奋到不能合眼。“喂，都走到这步了兄弟，明天可别把心事带到场上啊。”自觉年长了四岁就该多肩负些责任的一方开口劝慰道。 

  


回以闷闷的一声“嗯”，你的建议，我遵循。特尔施特根眼睛怔怔地望向天花板，仿佛就要把它盯成一幅欢欣鼓舞庆祝绘卷似的。这是还没睡去，就已经开始做梦啦？他自嘲式地翘了翘嘴角。我这是太渴望了——太渴望在明天，球队收获一个梦幻的结果；太渴望从今往后，你赐予我一个梦幻的开局。他复开口：“等决赛后有时间，我可不可以把那些心里话讲给你听听？然后你能不能帮我……分析一下。” 

  


说是分析，实则是渴望着你帮我彻底解决最后的不确定。而此时此刻，搅乱特尔施特根心绪的“罪魁祸首”尚无被一只狮子盯上的自知，“没问题啊。”拉基蒂奇轻快地答。 

  


许多年后的巴萨门神回忆那一天，还是不禁为自己的“盲目自信”感到好笑——“我似乎从未考虑过输球后该怎么办，还向不向你坦白心意。”不过话又说回来，畅快淋漓的胜利也并非百分百地推动着恋情的发展。太多的宴会与酒精，使得他们在诺坎普庆典过后格外花了一天时间去解决宿醉头疼，又花了两天时间去把自己从令人怠惰的床垫中揪起来，让精力恢复满格。当球队所向披靡的三叉戟纷纷奔赴另一片大陆快意厮杀之时，马克和伊万才终于得以再相见。 

  


他们漫步在加泰罗尼亚的海岸线上，身侧是波浪不厌其烦地爱抚着沙滩，把细沙哄得柔软——德国人从未如此细致地观察过自己的鞋底是怎样把它们踩出凹陷。静默虽不等于无趣，但是，两人并行的足迹已然绵延得足够长了。你还在犹豫什么？特尔施特根抬起头，言：“我之前提起过，有一件困扰我很久的事。” 

  


拉基蒂奇点点头：“我记得。它现在还困扰你吗？在我们，赢得了这么棒的冠军之后。”他微笑着比划了一下。 

  


“它一直都在。” 

  


巴萨门将突然抓住克罗地亚人的一只手——这个举动把后者吓了一跳。然而更让他意想不到的展开还在后面：只见把他拽成面对面身位的男人，用那种把他灵魂灼出个洞的滚烫眼神，直勾勾看向他；男人一脸的认真与深情，嘴唇张张合合，好像说出了什么不得了的话语。拉基蒂奇的脑子宕机了，他无法将自己看到的、听到的、理解到的庞大信息，正常地拼接在一起。 

  


喉结上下动了动，语言功能尚未恢复，马克接下来的话语还在他的耳畔疯狂爆炸：“这句西班牙语的‘我爱你’可是我演练好久了，你肯定能听懂的，对吧？ 

  


“伊万，我希望你不要误会，这就是我对你的感情，真正的。我一直保守秘密是因为我还真挺担心更衣室的其它人会怎样反应。你懂的，不是所有人都能做到那么……包容。但你不一样，我知道你是多么善解人意一个人，并且你也有权知晓这一切，不是吗？ 

  


“何况我是真的忍不住了。我好喜欢你啊，伊万。刚刚那句话我可以再说一次，百千次，请给我的余生更多更多这样的机会吧。求你！” 

  


他上手摇了摇彻底呆住的那人肩膀，被晃回神来的伊万仍旧拥有一个足够混沌的脑子。“失、失陪一下。”他连忙道，紧接着就是落荒而逃。 

  


嗯……至少他没说“你是个好人”，不是吗？被留在原地的特尔施特根以此慰藉自己。他的身姿整个垮下去一截，沿着海岸线继续孤寂地踢着沙子玩。这样做并不能让他轻松多少。他叹了一口气，踏上回家的路途。海风习习，潮起潮落，他们来时的足迹终会被抹去不见，但今天，他鼓起勇气倾诉的爱语不可能被当作从未发生。 

  


我等你啊，我等你捋清我曾布下的一切暗线，正式给我回应的那天。 

  


  



	2. Chapter 2

  


我希望你手捧咖啡的时候想起我，我希望你凝望大海的时候想起我，我那么不择手段地融进你的生活、占据你的视野啦，可别只有我，对你，这么心心念念呀。 

  


纵使，那天的告白过后特尔施特根发了短信向拉基蒂奇表达自己不急于对方给出回应的意思，然而谁能不期待好事尽早降临到自己头上？事实就是那一个夏天里德国门将几进守着他的手机寸步不离，时刻准备着在通知中心内看到那个让他魂牵梦萦的名字。包括在度假的海滨，他得感谢那个时候没有狗仔盯着他，否则的话，只穿着一条沙滩裤搭配胸前吊着个手机防水袋的造型或许谈不上多惨不忍睹，但绝对会被某西班牙中卫带头在球队群里刷呕吐emoji表情。他的假期已经足够闹心了——因为拉基蒂奇从那之后再未主动联系他。 

  


或许伊万真的讨厌这样的我……甚至可能是，恶心，再也不想跟我沾上关系了…… 

  


沮丧的念头随着时间的推移愈演愈烈，越来越真。好在年轻人尚且不会被自己的负面猜想打败，他决心再次主动出击。有了头一回的放手一搏，如今他的心理准备可谓是更从容几分。特尔施特根选择蹲守在离他住宅区最近的一处商场，偶尔，克罗地亚人会在采买生活用品后顺道来这里的酒馆小酌几杯。 

  


举起每日体育报，版面上布满捕风捉影的“消息人士透露”；放下每日体育报，露出的脸庞让同居酒吧角落的另一人侧视过后浑身为之一僵。巴萨的金发中场的指节泛白——假设他捏得再紧一些且手中玻璃杯的材质更加可塑，恐怕杯壁上就要留下些痛苦的痕迹了。有意无意的逃避、被巨大当量信息核弹轰炸后缓缓重建的心灵堡垒，这些努力在这个人的面前瞬间灰飞烟灭。拉基蒂奇只好硬着头皮打招呼：“咱两个好久没联系了啊，哈哈。”可惜没有任何值得笑出来的点，他从面部表情到四肢百骸都是绷紧的。怎料，那个挥舞着爱情武器的家伙反倒摆出一副委屈得不得了的样子：“我还以为你总躲着我，是讨厌我了。” 

  


“这倒没有。”拉基蒂奇下意识地飞速作答，道出的自然是最真实所想——可能是，他心底也极其不愿用这样冰冷的感情彻底阻断二人的来往？言毕，他就好像瞬间泄了劲似的，干脆趴在桌子上，金色的脑袋以一种无力面对现实的逃避模式埋在双臂间，“唉，我怎么摊上这么一件事啊……” 

  


假设搁在平常，那么特尔施特根遇到如此令伊万烦心的事，肯定会劝他尽早放下。唯独今日，德国人的私心占了上风，他偏偏希望能“勉强”一下： 

  


“所以我现在可以追你吗？” 

  


“你不是已经在追我了吗？” 

  


拉基蒂奇反问道。被表白后他可是明白了，彻底明白了，这个之前格外对他示好的家伙到底在打什么鬼主意。他从手臂中抬起头，又很气又不知道该不该把自己的烦恼发泄出来，只得向马克射出一道埋怨的眼神，噘着嘴，脸还红红的。那个被盯着的目标倒是悠闲，慢条斯理地举起杯子又抿了一口无酒精的饮料——其实主要目的是遮脸。某滤镜比他护腿板厚的德国门将内心正嚎叫着：伊万这个表情好可爱！ 

  


但若忍不住真笑出声来？估计会被揍的。他还想着多留些力气，把全世界的美好都赠予眼前人。我现在可是正式拿到“许可证”啦。特尔施特根想。他的心气愈发得寸进尺，用他所拥有的最真诚、最柔软的东西围追堵截着克罗地亚人，一步步把后者逼至再无退路—— 

  


“我可以抱一下你吗？” 

  


那天是球队西甲客战归来。大巴驶入甘伯体育城时已经很晚了，解散后大部分球员都立马开着自己的车回家——老婆孩子热炕头在向他们招手。其它人并没有关注到拖拖拉拉飘在最后的他俩，因此趁着这样一个机会，特尔施特根开口诉说他的请求。伊万没有答应，德国人也不觉有什么可气馁的。他本来就是，处于追求对方中的一种惯性，随便期待下罢了。 

  


但今天，注定是要成为值得纪念的一天的。 

  


拉基蒂奇的沉默不代表无视，他只是需要些时间，慎重地整理着他想跟马克摊牌的话。终于他决定开口：“马克，你究竟有没有想过，我们俩在一起的话……非常、非常有问题。” 

  


“怎么了？”听的人皱眉。 

  


“反正就是不合适。”拉基蒂奇捏着拳头，逼迫自己拿出最客观公正的冰冷腔调来说这些话，“我想你也知道足坛那些‘勇敢者’的先例吧，他们的结局，可是令人……笑不出来。这还不是像你我这样，处在这个足坛最顶尖的舞台之一，接受最多的赞誉也被最多的不怀好意的目光审视着。 

  


“球迷们可能接受我们这样的身份吗？想想看台上辱骂的那些污言秽语吧，虽然我也不明白他们的逻辑何在，但毫无疑问在他们眼中，那个，就是等同于下流。还有更衣室，你我的根基满打满算也就一年多，也不是阵容里非谁谁不可的角色，讲道理，我不是指里奥、安德烈斯他们不够友善，但假设咱俩那样了、然后被这些人孤立了，我们该怎样承担得起这个后果啊，马克。 

  


“还有赞助商、家人朋友、国家队那边的事……附加在我们身上的期望太多了，太多了。拿我们的职业生涯乃至之后的，整个美丽人生作豪赌，你都没在害怕的吗？让我们理性一点，拜托你，不要再给我那些特别的情感了，不会有好结果的。” 

  


是的，是的，这些都很重要，你分析得不能再对了。但是啊，“ **我从来不害怕‘我爱你’这件事，伊万。** ”特尔施特根用此生最坚定的声音回应道。金发中场再次默然。 

  


其实我还挺高兴，你能这么掏心掏肺地为我们着想。或许我可以更近一步的以为，在你脑中，的的确确构建着一个属于你我的未来？年轻的一号心里泛起阵阵快活的涟漪。那我便要刨根究底了，他想。“我只问你一个问题，你喜欢我吗？” 

  


“……喜欢啊。” 

  


再怎么解析现状，再怎么担忧未来，却对你说不出一句干净利落的狠话终结感情，正是因为，喜欢啊。  
  


这就够了。金发门将露出得胜的笑容。他没再征询对方的同意，而是直接把他深爱着的那个他揽入怀中。我不害怕外界怎么想，真的不害怕，我唯一害怕的是：如果你真的对我完完全全不感冒，那我该怎么办才好啊？“伊万……”他把自己的头埋在心上人的颈窝，千言万语涌上心头，却不知从哪里开始谈起为好。干脆用行动证明吧。他愈发收紧了这个拥抱，亲昵的姿势让他们心房贴近到一起，交相呼应的颤动诉说着最毋庸置疑的事实： 

  


我在这里， 

你在这里，  


我们可以这样拥有彼此，一直一直。 

  


  


  


捅破了窗户纸的两人制定了一套相当严格的约法三章，主要针对在俱乐部范畴内的行为举止。“这不公平！为什么我没追到你时可以持续不断地朝着你作向心运动，如今反倒要刻意划分距离，假装咱俩‘不熟’呢？”年轻人抗议道。拉基蒂奇白了握得他掌心如火烤的对方一眼：这个男人真是一点都不懂适时放手是什么东西。就好像野兽迫不及待地标记自己最新征服的地盘，占有固然兴奋，但对人类社会而言这大概不是什么长久之计。巴萨中场差点就要学习驯兽师那样，抚摸着这颗有着金灿灿毛发的小兽的头，轻声道：“乖，乖。”虽然哄逗的话并未脱口而出，但实际行动基本贯彻着相同的思想。他说：“要学会忍耐，马克。你看，假如我们在公众面前隐藏得十分完美，轮到我们的私人空间时，你我就可以随心所欲啦！”言毕，随机附赠讨好的wink一枚。 

  


特尔施特根不情不愿地采纳了他的方案。心头的遗憾几乎化作实体——那是又一回客场之旅的场合，当伊万登机后面不改色地经过德国人左手边的空座位时，侧眼扫视，仿佛看到某只小狮子瞬间耷拉下兽耳，磨磨蹭蹭地收起他的小尾巴…… 

  


他折返回去，一屁股坐到马克身旁。后者眼里刹那间写满了惊喜，马上便又消失不见——是被他自己笑没的。眼角弯弯，嘴角翘翘，太得意了，太不正常了，克国的中场轻敲了他一下叫他收敛点，压低嗓音言：“今天的计划推迟。但我丑话说在前面，以后你要是还跟现在一样表现得这么明显，我可就必须格外格外避嫌地躲你远点了。” 

  


这番话语大抵是落了个左耳朵听右耳朵冒。毕竟眉飞色舞的门将先生，几乎把他小尾巴开心地晃断掉。 

  


  


  


当然啦，终究还是要（尽可能地）好好执行这份“潜伏”任务的，否则他们也不可能做到在俱乐部层面瞒天过海了三年之久。特尔施特根搬去了一栋与克罗地亚人相隔更远的房子——这样他们便更有理由嗨到太晚，当夜留宿；而拉基蒂奇会轻车熟路地帮助更多尚不会西语的新人融入球队——跟以前的区别在于，球队里的一号门将总会守在他身边，写作助教读作护食。或许正是因为他们越来越擅长这种躲躲藏藏的感觉了，日常中一些小刺激、出格行为，逐渐演变成两人之间默契的副本任务。 

  


百密终有一疏。 

  


这天，他们在队友走干净了的更衣室接吻。其实时间短得很，就像飞鸟的羽毛轻轻划过流云，本不应该被人窥见。但是布斯克茨回来取东西的时机太凑巧了，巧到在他们分开的一瞬，就看到西班牙人刚刚一脚迈进更衣室。他们三个人相互对视，无言；独行的一人掠过他们走向自己的目标，步伐僵硬——显然，这不是世界级中场正常的行动姿势，事情的起因也不会是巴萨更衣室的御用DJ最近学了机械舞。特尔施特根铁青着脸：“说吧，你看到了什么。” 

  


终于来到自己衣柜前的男人闻声一滞。他转过身，面对金发的两人，脸上的表情要多复杂有多复杂：“……我可以假装没看到。” 

  


拉基蒂奇拉住马克，叫他别再向外散发那种如临大敌的气场。让我处理。他捏了捏德国人的手腕，如此暗示道。“没看到就最棒了。”他对自己的中场拍档说，“抱歉，我们也不想把外人牵扯进这么一个，嗯…… **见不得光** 的小秘密里。求求你塞尔吉奥，千万别把这件事告诉别人，好吗？” 

  


布斯克茨先是点头答应，转而又摇头叹息：“唉，你们啊，果然——”后面的句子顿了顿，终究是没有说出口。室内的气氛凝重到可怖，拉基蒂奇再次向他道谢后，便飞也似地带着他的伴侣逃离事发现场。次日晚上，登贝莱突然幽幽地在WhatsApp群里来了一句： 

  


“我发现，队内有人不太正常。” 

  


做贼者最心虚，然而遇到这点小风小浪就对外自乱阵脚，可不是他特尔施特根的风格。收到消息后的他沉着冷静地跟了一句：“谁？”大家议论了一会儿，登贝莱才不紧不慢地揭晓答案： 

  


“说的就是你！塞尔吉奥！你今天怎么堡垒之夜玩得这么心不在焉，战绩也太菜了吧？这可不是你的水准呀。” 

  


特尔施特根长舒一口气。法国前锋点名的是一位巴萨中场，但并非他身边这个。群里先是爆发出阵阵笑声，紧接着则是一浪高过一浪调侃性质的“恶意揣测”。直到风暴眼中的关键人物自己出面解释：“好了好了，谢谢大家的‘关心’，我没事。我今天只是突然在想，或许我也应该开通社交媒体了。  


  


“WOW~大新闻啊！”皮克惊叹道。而球队的第一队长回：“OK，到时候关注你。”然后一本正经地fo错了人。布斯克茨发了一串笑脸。他又写道：“关于自己究竟是什么样的人，我不希望让外界再胡乱猜测，我必须抢先给大家一个合格的答案。这就是我要开通社媒的理由，你们觉得我说的对吗？” 

  


又是一阵刷屏，群里没读过几本书且对上文内在逻辑一知半解的大老爷们儿纷纷为这“充满智慧”的言论鼓掌喝彩。马克没跟他们一起疯闹。他这次更加确信，被委婉暗示的是自己和自己爱的那个人。“伊万，你看到了吗——”问句尚未完整从嘴中划出，他抬起头，看到坐在吧台旁的人同样窥着屏，面色沉重。恰好那个人也闻声抬眼，视线相撞，碰到一个惴惴不安的彼此。 

  


“你猜他们会怎样想我们这种人。”拉基蒂奇放下手机，起身来到马克所在的沙发处——这种时候相爱的人依偎在一起的感觉会好一点，“会不会在我们不知道的时候，队里其他人早就把我们的事情八卦个底朝天？或者至少是，穷极他们想象的，猜到了一点有关性取向的问题……” 

  


“可能有吧。但他们从来没有穷追猛打地问过我们。”特尔施特根顺势搂住克罗地亚人，亲了亲他拧作一团的眉梢。金发中场深吸了几口气，帮助自己冷静下来。“那是他们的善意。”他评价道。 

  


“你想怎么办？你打算回应这份善意吗？”德国人问他。拉基蒂奇咬着下唇，良久，还是点了点头：“我想，要的……塞尔吉奥说得对，我们最好自己坦白这一切，掌握事态发展的主动性。” 

  


“那就这么决定了。”恋人的亲吻滑至克国中场同样柔软的唇，他们交换了一个类似于誓言、今后我们必将继续同舟共济的吻，“但我不允许你今晚再烦心啦，伊万。放轻松点，我们没有问题的。好好睡一觉吧，明天再去想到底要怎么说明。”“嗯。”拉基蒂奇闷闷地回应道。他确实不能讨论更多内容了，继续讲下去，这个被巨大压力逼到绝境的人，他的哭腔怕是会暴露出来。 

  


太艰难了，太艰难了。俱乐部只会是第一步，放眼足坛，他们的关系人士简直不要太多。这个秘密会有越来越多的人知道，但它终究只能个秘密—— 

  


唉，竟然还有点不甘心嘞。特尔施特根听见自己的内心如是说。 

  


夜深了，躺在床上的他突然感慨道：“伊万，我不认为在千万人注目中，旁若无人地亲吻有什么特别浪漫的感觉，但我也不愿永远待在漫漫长夜中，借着缥缈星光寻你的唇。 **我想带你去太阳底下。** ”口吻是自信的、坚定不移的。他很清楚，自己身旁这位擅于理解他人心情，换言之，思绪很重的伴侣肯定也未入睡。 

  


“我也想。” 

  


果不其然，他听到那人的回复。被子底下，他的手也被紧紧攥住。 

  


于是后来呀，他们达成了一点称得上伟大的事…… 

  


  


  



	3. Chapter 3

  


还记得刚谈恋爱的那会儿，拉基蒂奇手机里大概设置了百八十个提醒事项用于记录两人的纪念日，包括但不限于“去年今日的首次正式约会”、“我们领养的狗狗三岁了”、“睡到他的第五十夜达成”……总之这个“百八十”的数量词也就比实际夸张了那么一点点，就一点点。再结合德克西（甚至还有瑞）的大大小小各式传统节日，到后来，做门将的那位不得不委婉地指出这份忙乱：“伊万，我觉得……咱们每天都在过最棒的纪念日，对吧？” 

  


克罗地亚的中场大师接纳了他的说法。自从他被某人劝诱着向他们人生的新方向迈出试探性的第一步，爱意、表达爱意、创造更多的爱意已经是彼此生活中最日常不过的组成部分，的确，无需格外地论证什么、强调什么了。这样的共识在他俩向外界公开出柜后可谓贯彻落实得愈发坦荡荡，甚至于差不多五年后的时间节点，巴萨青年队的门将教练更是“不屑一顾”地追评道：“告诉世界我爱你和告诉你我爱你相比，难度其实差不多啦，都是很自然而然水到渠成的事。” 

  


真的吗？拉基蒂奇怀疑地对照了一番自己脑袋里的那版本记忆，他坚信当时可不止他一人忐忑得要命。“所以，你的意思是？是想阐明在你心中我的分量可以和你的世界画等吗？”临出门的他不忘在途经沙发时停下来啾一口，惯例的吻，德国人配合地仰起头享受这温存的一刻。“这倒是个情话好思路……嗯，我记住了。”后者言，心下第无数次感慨自家做电视台工作的对象在伶牙俐齿方面值得他学习一辈子。 

  


“你啊，还是别管这些了，多花点心思考虑考虑咱俩的公开五周年纪念日怎么过吧！”在合上房门的前一瞬，年长四岁的金发男子眨眨眼，用一种掺了太过宠溺的数落语气提醒他的伴侣。 

  


即便甜蜜的日子对你我已然习以为常，但我想那一天，注定属于人生全部特殊时刻中排在前列的。必须好好准备一下呢，他同时也提醒着自己。究竟该准备点什么呢？他在上班途中反复纠结它的答案。 

  


如果考虑到最近马克面临的问题……主要是青年欧冠，拉基蒂奇客观公正地评价了一下自己老胳膊老腿，也就踢踢谁谁的朋友队的水平。岁月不饶人呀，他感慨道。至于什么战术打法，那就更不劳他这个“外人”置喙了。毕竟，身为评论员的他在赛前拿到手里的资料基本只涉及到有希望在一线队首秀的少部分人，比其它同行多出去那么一点的知识储备，靠的还是马克偶尔分享给他的只言片语—— 

  


啊，说起来，之前那个孩子…… 

  


克罗地亚人的神色顿时黯然了几分。一个令人遗憾的事实是，虽然他和马克的恋情因为当年的奋力一搏而被大家普遍——或真心或无所谓或政治正确的——接受了，甚至偶尔还会作为典型的“勇敢代表”受邀出席一些彩虹色的活动，但是这么些年过去了，足坛对他这类性取向的“微妙氛围”有本质改善吗？他可看不太出来。跟他职业最沾边的依据是：每隔一段时间就有人邀请他，针对“某某俱乐部看台高唱辱骂同性恋歌曲”之流的新闻发表评论。  


  


结束一天的栏目录制后，拉基蒂奇又想：假设让他和马克年轻个十来岁，丢进当下的环境中，除去曾经他们走过的、隐忍的路径，其它的选项还是可能把他们带入凶险可怖的坏结局—— 

  


曾经对你的每一次精彩触球都报以掌声的观众突然沉默了，甚至用九万份嫌弃的目光、厌恶的嘘声对你施以极刑？ 

我依然害怕这个。 

  


所有对准你的话筒就像彼此串通好了一样，没有足球的问题，只有性向，单一的标签被无极限放大，让你化作被众人围观取笑的笼中怪兽？ 

我依然害怕这个。 

  


觉得自己寄托在你身上的期望被辜负的粉丝，干脆找上家门，你没有第一时间出面与其沟通，因此对方愤怒地抄起石块，把你庭院里布置的景致砸得稀巴烂？ 

我依然害怕这个。 

  


…… 

  


“嘿！”一只大手在愣神的某人眼前摇啊摇，伊万猛地从自身的臆想世界抽离出来，吓了一跳。“不是中午说好来接你的吗，怎么这么惊讶的样子？”马克见状忍不住发笑。反常的是，他的恋人并没有作出任何机敏的回嘴，只是用双手牢牢地锁住他，靠在他的胸口长吸了一口气。 

  


唉，怎么了这是？ 

  


特尔施特根不知道，刚刚那一刹那 ，他的伊万仿佛在令人窒息的非议中遇到一名门将，带着他向诺坎普看台自信地挥舞手臂；仿佛在让人崩溃的质疑中捕捉一寸光芒，护着他杀出纠缠不休的舆论漩涡；仿佛在叫人疯狂的恐惧中撞进一片温暖，报了警，从身后揽他入怀的男人在其耳畔轻声安慰道：“你我向来全心全意，无怨无悔……” 

  


这是你给我的力量，让我不惧恶意，昂首挺胸拥抱太阳。你那时说“我应该还能做点什么”，我想，是这样的，我们也可以成为守护更多人骄傲前行的力量。 

  


善意是可以传递的。 

  


现实中，拉基蒂奇安静地依偎在德国人身上好一会儿，才终于开口道：“马克，关于五周年……我想跟你商量一件事。” 

  


  


  


一切按计划执行就好。 

  


  


  


……当年，最先被拉下水的是几个俱乐部、国家队养老群里已经知道他们那档子爱情故事的朋友：“麻烦大家，都在各自推特啊ins啊之类的平台上帮支持一下可以吗？”上传的模板是两人以个人名义、单独出镜录制的“love wins”小视频。自然有人好奇他们葫芦里卖的什么药。“这是我们两人的秘密。”特尔施特根解释道，“再过一段时间大家就都知道了。”——从未来的角度回看这段话，真是，各种意义上的实诚发言。而拉基蒂奇则稍微俏皮些地写下：“别问。问就婚宴凭社媒截图入场。” 

  


预感到即将有大事发生的纷纷响应号召并私下里给马克和伊万发来了贺电，而在外界看来，这只不过是他们那一代的球员集体为性少数群体发声。某两人最初的，中规中矩的视频谈不上多起眼——他们甚至特意掐着时间没当第一对发布人，是后来人们再作总结时才发现，本次活动的整个关系网，其实都是以他们两个为中心，徐徐展开： 

  


曾在同一时代并肩战斗过、快意交锋过的亲友捧场不可少， 

发现前辈发声了，惊诧地发现自家八百年不上一次社媒的教练、领队乃至主席们都发声了，为此，想要积极表现一下的年轻人们紧随其后，将活动的氛围推上高潮， 

“亲缘关系”稍微远一些的足坛当红超巨，在经济团队分析了一圈“这是什么营销活动”、“这样做对己方有什么好处”、“再不发声可能会被怀疑有反LGBT倾向”等等方面后，亦不紧不慢地跟上风， 

再后来，一些其他运动的、乃至娱乐圈的明星们也参与其中…… 

  


然而这真的是一场“狡猾”的造势罢了。 

  


在整个话题发酵了一周左右的时间后，伊万·拉基蒂奇迎来了他的决定时刻。 

  


他面前的茶几上摆着两部手机。 

  


手机在一分钟后就要发布设置好定时的同一个“官宣”视频。发布了。 

  


他瘫软在沙发上。 

  


窗外下着雨，因为山路湿滑的原因，他那位下山到镇子上采购之前遗漏的生活必需品的男友还没来得及赶回来。反正这是早早决定好的事了，他边摩挲着抱枕的布料边想，一切都在他们掌控之中。哈哈，这还是我们第一次在网上大秀甜蜜啊。拉基蒂奇勾起嘴角。在刚刚发布的视频中，他和马克激情相拥，向全世界宣布着：“我们，在一起了！” 

  


这样的内容注定会引起轩然大波，但狗仔找不到他们，因为马克和他已经盘算好在这座僻静的山庄里隐居三个月，等着球迷们的眼球被五大联赛收官、欧陆巅峰之战以及从来不缺好戏的夏季转会市场轰炸一番。等到这件事成为所有人默认的一个事实，他们才会再回到公众的视线，正式开启两人退役后的足球事业。忽然，拉基蒂奇听见屋外有轮胎与地面摩擦的声音，他连忙起身，携着雨伞打开门冲出去。 

  


架势着小摩托归来的自然是他的马克，浑身水汽，摘掉头盔后用手抹了一把脸。激动的克罗地亚人才不在乎这点湿漉漉，碍事的雨伞终于还是丢在一旁，他扑在特尔施特根怀里，用双手紧紧搂住自己所爱，简直就好像在补偿他曾甩开执意追求自己的对方。 

  


“视频已经发出去了？”“嗯。” 

  


这样就……达成了吧，那个“带你去太阳底下”的誓言。特尔施特根心想，作为回应地收紧他的手臂—— 

  


虽然此时尚未雨过天晴，但我要先亲一下你。 

  


  


  


以五周年纪念为契机，拉基蒂奇通过所在的电视台，号召所有足坛人士再一次以彩虹色为名聚集到一起。“这次你俩不会再搞出什么大新闻吧？”“哈哈哈，没有的事，我们还能‘官宣’点啥啊？万一有，我也肯定把消息卖给咱们台做独家报道。”他和自己工作中的搭档们打趣道。  


  


很少有人把这次的活动与半个多月后巴萨U19队在青年欧冠中夺魁联系在一起。当然，身为“幕后黑手”之一的克罗地亚人不一样。“后来呢？现在他们在一起了吗？”伊万搂住自家的“冠军教头”询问着下文。之前打探到的最新恋爱情况是，那个小孩打算夺冠就向喜欢的人告白。 

  


马克摇摇头。 

  


“听说是当场被拒绝了。大概，我这几天还得找个机会打电话安慰安慰他吧。”门将教练解释道，“毕竟这种事也得你情我愿嘛……毕竟不是谁都像我这样幸运啊……”他随手熄掉床头灯。 

  


我经历过的种种困惑与坎坷，终于成为能和你在枕边笑着聊起的谈资。  


这真是，太幸运啦。 

  


-END- 

  


  


  


——————————— 

完结撒花花！ 

尽管（中）篇末尾写道“他们达成了一点称得上伟大的事”，但没有硬刚，没有硬刚，可能我本人就更倾向于这种温和的壮举吧？  


依旧是，各种玩梗塞彩蛋。例如某人骑着小摩托下山买菜就是融了婚礼上的交通工具，以及日常在巴塞罗那的骑车出门逛超市（想不到吧.jpg）。我反正感觉，完全可以把（前）队友们的反应、同行们的反应以及吃瓜网友们的反应单独拉出来写个论坛体哈哈~ 有空再说，有空再说orz 

总而言之，希望文中这份善意能够一直、一直传递下去： 

为亲爱的你献上美丽人生， 

为他人的人生献上美丽祝福。 


End file.
